


please cling to me

by FakePlastikTrees



Series: Winds of Change [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:51:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: Date night. Garter belt. Fire Drill.





	please cling to me

They skipped dessert.

 

In fact, they barely got through the first course before deciding the first date wasn’t all that important and hightailed it back to Rafael’s apartment. It’d been a quiet ride and they’d barely touched but the looks they shared said enough. 

 

Now Olivia was straddling Rafael on his bed and pulling roughly at his tie as they kissed and he gripped her ass; skipping that delicious tiramisu was absolutely worth it. 

 

She wore a dress; a nice dress. It was black and pretty, she’d bought it especially for tonight, and she’d worn it for all of two hours.

 

Rafael stopped suddenly, breaking their kiss to pull back, a curious look in his eye when his fingers touched something of interest. His mouth turned up in that crooked grin of his. 

 

“This is--interesting,” he said overservingly, “Excuse me, I need to get a better look at this.” And then flipped Liv onto her back. 

 

She laughed and scoot back as Rafael stood at the foot of of the bed; he pulled his tie all the way off and motioned at her dress. “Let’s see.” 

 

She bit her lip while he shrugged off his jacket and started undoing his shirt sleeves. She did love watching him undress. 

 

Her heels thudded softly when she toed them off. Slowly, she began to pull her dress up, revealing black stockings, and then higher to show the straps of a lacy garter belt.

 

“Oh,” Rafael observed appreciatively with a nod of his head, “go on.” 

 

She further revealed the belt itself, sheer, lace, black, and matching underwear. She bent her knees, feet propped on the mattress. Her breath quickened the longer Rafael watched her; his eyes grew darker as he reached out and nudged her legs apart. 

 

“How much did this little number set you back?” 

 

“‘Bout two hundred dollars, why?” 

 

He shrugged, “just wondering if you’d mind terribly if I accidentally ripped them off you.” 

 

She sat up, grabbed a handful of of his shirt and pulled him forward. “Just come here, Barba.” 

 

It was heaven between her legs; Rafael relished in the warmth of her against him and ground slowly forward simply for the sound she made against his mouth. He slid his palm up her thigh, grabbing a handful of her ass. 

 

His phone rang. 

 

He ignored it, kissing his way down her body until he was at eye level with her underwear and he placed open mouthed kisses along her inner thigh. She moaned and her hips thrust salaciously towards his mouth. 

 

Her phone rang. 

 

“No,” she half whimpered. “No, no, no, not now. Don’t stop,” she panted. 

 

The ringing stopped as he licked her slit through her underwear and she visibly shuddered, inching forward and spreading her legs wider. He could have died right there; the sight of Olivia Benson with her skirt up, her legs spread, wordlessly--though not silently--asking him to taste her was an image he wanted imprinted in his brain forever.

 

Both their phones rang and they knew it had to be an emergency. 

 

“Come on!” They exclaimed, falling out of reach in search of their respective phones. Olivia found hers on the floor while Rafael grabbed his out of his jacket pocket. 

 

“Carisi. What?” 

 

“This is Barba.”

 

“What?”

 

“Says who?”

 

“Oh--damn it, I forgot about that. Okay. Is the fire chief there?” 

 

“Perfect. Thanks, Carmen.” 

 

Their calls ended simultaneously and they stood on either side of the bed.

 

“Well?” He asked, shoulders squared, tone steady--if they hadn’t been doing what they had just been doing, one could place him in a courtroom and he’d look like he meant to be there. “My emergency is taken care of. Carmen is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I’m just going to put that out there. What about you?” She frowned and he groaned in frustration at the ceiling. “You’ve got to be kidding.” 

 

“It’s my fault, I--forgot I scheduled a drill with the fire department,”

 

Rafael stared back in disbelief. 

 

“I know. I know! But this is the only time I could gamble on it not being crazy busy at the precinct and I’ve been pushing it and pushing it, if I don’t do it I’m out of compliance--I had to sweet talk the fire chief to let me do it after hours as it is, I--I’m so sorry. I have to be there.”

 

He longingly stared at her and then sighed dramatically before throwing his hands up. “I guess this is what happens when you want to sleep with the boss. Go, don’t touch me, don’t look at me, go handle business.”

 

Olivia shook her head, fought back a smile but shrugged and played along. “Okay.” She slipped on her shoes and then  walked around the bed, toward the bedroom door, muttering under her breath, “the dramatics, my goodness.” 

 

Just before she reached the front door of his apartment, Rafael emerged from his bedroom and called out as he approached, “Oh, hang on, I forgot.” 

 

She smiled against his lips and then proceeded to kiss him back as he rounded her waist with one arm and braced the back of her head with the other hand. Her palms were gently splayed on his chest and she exhaled against his cheek the deeper their kiss got. 

 

Upon her back swiftly meeting the door, the hand that had been tangled in Olivia’s hair moved down to her chest and palmed her breast, inciting a shiver that ran all the way to her core. Instinctively, her own hands fell to his slacks, immediately undoing the button and zipper to slip one down to cup Rafael.

 

He groaned and broke the kiss to whisper harshly, “I thought you had to go.”

 

Olivia bit her lip, the combination of the feel of him hard in her hand and the expert way he molded her breast in his palm making her brain foggy. “Maybe we can just,” she suggested softly, working him with her hand, “if we’re quick.” 

 

Rafael was ready to comply when Olivia’s phone rang again. She removed her hand in favor of bracing his hip instead while she fished in her purse for her phone. As she answered Rafael removed his hands from her body and pushed himself away, muttering angrily to himself. 

 

“Hi, Chief. Yes, no problem. On my way.”

 

She looked genuinely miserable. Miserable and horny. And Rafael thought it only fair, since he was near punching a hole through a wall. 

 

“I’ll see you,” she said before really leaving this time.

  
  
  
  


Olivia stormed into the precinct fully intent on making this go by as quickly as possible. Fire trucks were parked outside, and the drill itself seemed to have passed, which was what she wanted to see; they had rehearsed the damn drill enough. The fire chief was standing outside her office with a clipboard in her hand, full gear on, when she turned and saw Olivia and the displeased look on her face. 

 

The chief let out a low whistle as Liv breezed right by her and into her office. “Lieutenant, looking sharp. Sorry to interrupt your date.” 

 

Holding a halting hand up as she took a seat behind her desk, Liv said, “Let’s not. Everything go okay? What do you need from me?” 

 

“Drill went fine,” the Chief informed her, scanning the list on her clipboard, “you had a couple of expired extinguishers, but I won’t ding you for that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Now we’re just doing a run-through of the building, getting a head count--I got a contact list from one of your Detectives, should be about an hour to make sure your people are doing what they’re supposed to, checking emergency exits and all that jazz, and you’ll be good to go.” 

 

“Great.”

 

There was a knock on the doorframe and both women turned towards the door. 

 

“ADA Barba, as I live and breathe,” the fire chief greeted him, looking from him to Olivia, and back to him, clearly putting two and two together, “looking dapper.”

 

“Chief Garza,” he nodded, “you’re dressed for success. Got a hot date?” 

 

“No, but I’m guessing you do. Or did. Sorry if I interrupted.”

 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Olivia cut in, “was there anything else, Chief?”

 

“No, Lieutenant, I’ll let you know.” On her way out, she patted Rafael’s shoulder, “Good to see you.”

 

“You too. Tell your wife I said hello.”

 

“Tell her yourself, you’ll probably see her before I do.” 

 

He chuckled and waived before closing the door. At Olivia’s questioning glare, he responded, “Her wife is an ADA.”

 

Olivia nodded, her irritation from a moment earlier dispersing as she got a better look at him and a familiar warmth filled her chest. “You do look dapper in that suit,” she observed, resting her chin on her hand and scanning his body appreciatively. 

 

He shot her a warning glare.

 

“What are you doing here?” 

 

“Well,” he replied taking a seat on her couch and showcasing a medium sized box she had only now seen, “we missed dessert earlier, so.” 

 

She smiled, her gaze full of affection. “I really want to kiss you right now,” she whispered. 

 

“Don’t you want to know what I brought you? Focus.” 

 

She sighed her resignation and stood up to join him on the couch, “Fine. What did you bring me?” 

 

She took a seat beside him, crossing one leg over the other and folding her hands on her lap, her eyes trained on his hands as they worked the box open. 

 

“I got you that Tiramisu we missed out on earlier.” 

 

She gasped and sat up, her mouth already watering as the sweet smell reached her. 

 

“I ordered ahead, gave them the precinct’s address, it got here when I did,” he explained and produced two forks, handing her one. “Technology is amazing.” 

 

“ _ You’re _ amazing,” she said, digging right for a bite. She moaned and fell back against the couch as she chewed. Once she had swallowed, she exclaimed, “Jesus, that’s good.”

 

“Are you satisfied?” He asked, “You  _ look _ satisfied.”

 

“I mean,” she shrugged, licking chocolate off the corner of her mouth, “I would have much preferred being satisfied in other ways right about now, but this will do, I guess.” She winked at him as she licked her fork clean.

 

Rafael shook his head and proceeded to stab his fork into their treat, bringing up a bite to his mouth and finding he wasn’t enjoying it as much as he would have liked. 

 

He sighed, set the box down and sat back, his head turned towards her, hers turned to him.

 

“This is kind of hilarious,” Liv finally said, “Do you know how long this takes?” she motioned at herself, “this doesn’t just happen.”

 

“Excuse me, do you know how all of THIS takes?” he motioned at himself dramatically. 

 

She laughed, and after a moment’s ponder, frowned a little. 

 

“What?” 

 

“The garter belt was part of a whole--ensemble. I was kind of excited about it.”

 

“Oh, there was more?”

 

She nodded, her hands playing idly with the button at the neck of her dress. “Do you want to see?” 

 

Rafael lifted his head off the couch and took a quick glance out the window, to make sure no one was around. “I do, yes.” 

 

She undid one tiny button, then another, and two more. She pulled the dress open and revealed some scandalous, sheer black thing with flakes of gold scattered along what little he would see of her breasts. He stared longingly, licked his lips and then swallowed hard before lifting his gaze to meet hers--he could see she wanted to get out of there as badly as he did.

 

There was a knock on the door, followed by a generous pause during which Olivia swiftly pulled her coat over chest.

 

“Come in,” she casually stated, looking over her shoulder to greet whoever was entering her office. 

 

“I think we’re done, Lieutenant.” Chief Garza looked at the pair with a bemused grin that told them she knew exactly what was going on. 

 

“Great, thank you so much for accommodating.” 

 

“Yeah. No problem. I’ll uh, let you get back to it.”

 

“We’re not getting back to anything,” Liv stated flatly, but Chief Garza was already out the door. She sighed and returned her attention to Rafael. “We haven’t slept together once and people already know about us.” 

 

He nodded and then glanced at the door. “That thing have a lock?” 

 

She smirked. “No.” 

 

“Hmm. Any chance you’re feeling adventurous?”

 

She stared back, and he thought maybe,  _ maybe _ she would say yes. After all, he was only half joking. When she didn’t answer, he stood, and pulled his coat back into place. 

 

“Rafa,” she said as she stood, and when he turned to face her she shrugged her coat off, not bothering with keeping her chest covered as her dress parted where she had undone the buttons earlier. “Why don’t you sit down?” 

 

His mouth went dry as he realized what was happening and he quickly shed his coat before doing as asked, but not before securing all the blinds shut. 

 

She walked up to him once he was sitting and nudged his legs apart to stand between them. 

 

“Sit back, relax.” 

 

He scoot all the way back and glanced up at her; he could see only a sliver of skin the way her dress had shifted and every now and them when she moved closer, the motion would cause the fabric to slip and he’d catch a glimpse of her breasts. He exhaled heavily and caught her eyes as she looked down at him, her hair was a curtain that framed her features, shadowed her face, and yet he could still tell her eyes had grown darker.

 

She reached under the skirt of her dress and without offering much more than an exposed thigh, slid her underwear down smoothly, leaving it on the floor as she straddled his lap, sitting back on his lap as she leaned over to kiss him. 

 

Her hands delved inside his jacket as she kissed him slowly, getting her fill of his chest and stomach, down his waist; she drove him crazy with every gentle lap of her tongue against his own and occasional nip of his lip. 

 

He didn’t hear the clinking of his belt buckle until she had abandoned his lips, and by then she had a hand warmly wrapped around his cock, and she was breathing just as heavily as he was. 

 

He wanted to say something, wanted to tell her he wanted to touch her, but before he knew it she was taking him in, slowly, so slowly he had to close his eyes to keep things from ending way too soon. He dropped his head back and all he could do was grab hold of her hips as she sank further down, clenching a little and then releasing him, repeating the same actions with every gentle slide that took him deeper. 

 

He couldn’t breathe, he wanted so badly to thrust his hips but every time she squeezed around him, she shuddered and made the smallest sounds. She was holding back too, he could tell by the way she paused and took a shaky breath whenever she moved against him; the way she squeezed his shoulder. 

 

When he finally willed himself to look at her, he wasn’t prepared at all for what he saw.

 

She was flushed, her hair was slightly out of place and a strand had fallen over her her face. Her lips were parted and her dress had fallen off at the shoulder. 

 

“Jesus, Liv,” he exclaimed through bated breath.

 

She smiled at him, braced herself on his thighs; she angled her hips forward and as her eyes fluttered shut, she let her head fall back and she let out a string of moans as her hips began to thrust forward and back, and slowly around. 

 

He watched her a minute more, until he could no longer stand it, and reached for her. 

 

She gasped at the sudden change in angles and whimpered against his lips as he began to move in kind, meeting her hips in even, firm trusts. He held the back of her head with one hand while he snaked the other up her dress and under her ass to pull her tightly against him so she was flush against him. 

 

She let out a loud gasp that forced their lips apart and her eyes were wide when she looked down at him. 

 

She was void of language; when he tested his tongue against the flimsy material encasing her breast by flicking it against her nipple, all she could do was nod her encouragement and she hissed and bit down on her lip to keep from crying out when he finally took the pert nub into his mouth and sucked as he fucked her in a way she could only describe as thoroughly. 

 

He felt her hand in his hair, her nails scratched his scalp, gingerly at first, as if she was being careful not to hurt him, and then he felt the blatant sharp tug as she forced his mouth back onto hers while her hips rocked harder, in shorter thrusts while their kisses became less about technique and more of a silencer against their approaching orgasms.

 

The first words he heard her say in a while were a harsh whisper against his neck, “ _ Oh my god I’m coming _ .”

 

She shook a little in his arms and then went completely still, and just a few short thrusts and a muffled groan against her shoulder later, he was completely undone.

 

As they caught their breaths, Rafael heard what he was sure was Finn and Carisi arguing about the responsibilities of being the floor warden during a fire drill--and he hated that those were sounds meeting them in their afterglow. 

 

Liv lifted her head and pulled back slowly to meet his eyes. She smiled shyly, cheeks still pink, eyes half hooded. 

 

“You look way too bashful considering I’m still inside you,” he joked.

 

Her mouth formed an O as she shook her head at him and covered his mouth with her hand. 

 

“Be quiet,” she whispered, “they’re going to hear you.” 

 

He chuckled against her hand; when she started to pull it away, he held it against his lips and kissed her palm, turned it over and kissed her knuckles. She smiled softly and sighed happily. 

 

“How do you want to handle that situation?” he asked, briefly glancing out the window. 

 

She appeared to think about it; she frowned and finally shrugged it off. “They’re big boys, they can handle it.” 

 

“You coming home with me?” He asked. 

 

She smiled, wide, and considered the fact that she felt giddy at just the thought a very good thing. She kissed him once and replied, “Absolutely.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had totally forgotten I had this thing still pending and I found this draft, decided to finish it. Thank you!


End file.
